


Absent memories

by ShariDeschain



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain
Summary: He dreams of her sometimes.





	

He dreams of her sometimes.

Her big eyes, her laugh, the way she played with the white streak in her hair every time she was nervous. All the little things are so vivid in his sleep, but while he's awake he can't focus on her face to save his life. What color were her eyes? Did she really had freckles around her nose or was it Jean? What did her voice sounded like?

 

_"I love you", she says, because some things need to be said even if they'll make everything worse, even if they hurt, even if they make the other person angry._

_"I can't", Logan answers, for the same reasons._

 

He never said _me too_. Never let her have that little bit of truth, even if it had to be so clear at that point. She _had_ to know anyway. He never said it, but he can't imagine her dying without knowing it.

Dreams and memories come and go. So do nightmares and fears.

 

_"I don't want to ruin you", an argument as old as time._

_Rogue laughs in his face, her mouth a cruel line of shiny teeth._

_"You already did."_

 

She never said it, would’ve never said it, not out loud, but he knows he did, that he'll die knowing it.

Walking on the thin line between sleep and wakefulness he has the time to realize he’s looking for an useless symmetry, for patterns and reasons where there is nothing but chaos and regrets. All that time, all that pain, all that heartache. All for nothing. Not even a soft brush of her lips on his mouth, or the lingering of her fingertips on his skin.

But then he wakes up, reality sets in and he forgets everything again.

Sometimes, when he's lucky, he forgets her too.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feels about this movie, I'm in hell - part 2.


End file.
